


Blink

by christarennerston



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: The music you heard always seemed so beautiful, you only hoped it came from the lit room behind the bench





	

The lights were bright in the coffee shop you worked in, especially against the night sky. It was your turn to close that night which meant that you had to stay late. You didn’t mind though, when the place was quiet and all you could hear was the guitar playing from across the street. 

You had seen the man that lived in the place across from the shop, but you had never actually gotten a chance to see him up close or talk to him. He was tall, slender and absolutely gorgeous with his long dark hair and pale skin.  And if that was him that played then he was one of the best players you ever heard.

You sighed, turning the lights off and closing up, the keys jingling as you locked the door. Turning, you looked at the lit window that allowed the beautiful music free. With a last thought, you walked to the bench close to his door and sat down, facing the window.

The images that flooded your mind were breathtaking. Dark forests with flickering lightning bugs dancing in the air, a fox running through the brush. Each touch of the strings sent you another image. The next one seemed much darker as the music became low and filled with loneliness. That picture that formed was a woman of a forgotten age standing on the edge of a cliff, looking out to the sea. Her hair and dress billowed behind her from the wind as her eyes scanned the open water as if looking for something.

You blinked as the music stopped and you only looked up at the window as you wiped the tears from your cheeks. You wouldn’t blink again, not while the shadow of the man looked down on you from the window. You didn’t know if you COULD blink or even look away.

You heard rather than felt the gasp leave your lips as the shadow pulled away. You could only keep staring at the night, hoping he would continue playing or come back so you could see him. The man ended up doing neither since the light flicked off and the front door opened only moments later.

His pale skin was a great contrast to his hair and dark clothing as he almost seemed to float near you. You kept watching his piercing eyes as he looked at you and seemed to lick his lips out of habit. The bench creaked with the added weight as he sat down beside you.

“Is there a reason you’re staring into my window,” he asked with a quiet, but silky British voice.

“I heard you playing and thought I’d stay a bit to listen. The music is so beautiful that I couldn’t help it.” You watched the corner of his mouth go up for a split second before he went back to being straight faced.

“I’ve had many years to practice.” The man stood and looked to you before bowing his head and walking back towards his door. 

“Wait, what’s your name?”

He turned briefly as he said, “Adam,” before he went back inside the darkened house.


End file.
